


How Thankful I am

by ayee_san



Series: 1k celebration [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Hand Job, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #3  “Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.” AND  Hey! I don’t have anything super specific but you’re a really good writer and one thing that I think is so, so hot is cum on glasses lmao. So if you write a Castiel x Reader preferably and fit that in somewhere you’d be a godsend and I’d probably cry. Thank you much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Thankful I am

**Author's Note:**

> ★ This drabble was requested by @leatherandwinchesters and @k6034 as a part of my 1k celebration prompt drabbles. (I also decided to combine this with a request I had earlier) ★

****

“Cas, why can’t you understand? You can’t save me forever,” you said as you came up to the elevator and pressed a button for a desired floor.

As soon as Castiel caught up to you, he placed his hand on your shoulder, nudging you to turn around. With a huff you turned around, your hands crossed on your chest. Castiel let out a sigh at your annoyed demeanor. He didn’t want to displease you, he just wanted to protect you. The case that you were solving involved a wendigo who has been capturing women all around the town; Castiel suggested that you sit this one out, but you wouldn’t have that. Since you started dating couple of months ago, he would constantly try to stop you from working on cases, be it a quick salt-n-burn or an amateur vampire.

Castiel wanted to say something, but as soon as you heard the elevator arrive, you turned around and walked in. His hands dropped down in discouragement as you left him standing there, but he quickly followed you in before the doors closed. As you stood in the elevator, he tried to take your hand in his, but you jolted away, which turned his dejection into annoyance. He wanted to protect you, and this was what he got in return? Before he got a chance to comment on your juvenile behavior, the elevator stopped, making you both jerk.

“Are you freaking serious?” you said under your breath as you came up to the operating panel. You pressed the call button and a sweet old man on the other end told you that he will send somebody, but it might take up to an hour. The last statement made you groan, but you thanked him anyway before ending the call.

“Awkward,” you mumbled as you pressed your back against a wall, moving your glasses higher up your nose.

You squealed with surprise when Castiel pressed both of his hands by your face, caging you in and not giving you a chance to leave. The look in his eyes was downright predatory as he looked straight at you, making you feel small and powerless under his stare. 

“Cas-” you stuttered out, but was cut when Cas crashed his lips against yours in a passionate, but rough kiss. He left one of his hands near your head, while the other traveled down your body, sliding down your curves and landing on your hip. The touch of his hands on your skin, together with the feel of his tongue in your mouth made you moan. Before you could immerse yourself in the pleasure of his touch, he broke the kiss, making you whine. He rested his forehead against yours, panting a little before he spoke. “I just-the idea-,” he stuttered before taking a deep breath, “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The statement made you feel guilty as you looked back at your behavior towards the angel for the past couple of days. He didn’t want you to hunt not for the kicks, but because he loved you and was worried about you. The fact that you had been acting like a brat, while this attentive man was trying to protect you, made you feel bad. You brought one of your hands up to his face, running your thumb over his cheek before speaking. “I am sorry,” you murmured against his lips.

Castiel opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side, confused by your statement. “For what?” he asked.

You chuckled a bit as you lowered your hand and ran it down his chest. “For being such a bitch,” you said, “You are trying to protect me, and instead of saying thank you, I act like a child.”

He smiled at you, happy that you understood where his worries were coming from.

You dropped both of your hands down to his belt and pulled him closer to you. “Let me make it up to you,” you said with a wink before falling to your knees in front of him. Castiel let out a surprised moan as you palmed him through his trousers.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said as you pulled the belt through its loops, but you shushed him.

“Of course I do,” you said as you looked up at him, “Let me show my angel how thankful I am for always keeping me safe.”

Castiel wanted to protest, but the sight of you on your knees in front of him, eager to please him, threw that thought out of the window.

After you finished with his belt, you pulled the zipper down and dropped his pants around his ankles.

“You’re already so hard baby,” you said as soon as you saw his erection strained against the material of his boxers. You kissed a wet spot on his boxers, making him moan your name.

“Y/N,” he said before bringing one of his hands down and tangling them in your hair.

You moved your head away, instead placing your hand and stroking him, not hard enough to bring him to his wanted release, but enough to get him all hot and bothered.

“Y/N, please,” he said when he couldn’t take your teasing any longer.

You bit your lower lip as you pulled down his boxers and let them drop on the floor. “Your wish is my command,” you said before kissing the tip of his cock.

A deep groan left his lips at both your words and your actions, as he rocked his hips forward, inviting you to take more of him. You took the tip between your lips, sucking hard, before leaving sloppy kisses all the way down to his balls and then back up. This time you took all of him in your mouth, and started bobbing your head on his length.

Castiel placed one of his hands on the wall in front of him, leaning on it so he had a better angle to snap his hips towards you, while the other was still tangled in your hair.

You moaned around him as you kept sucking him off, stroking the rest that didn’t fit in your mouth with one hand, while the other fumbled his balls.

“Y/N… I am close,” he said when he felt his release coming.

You started bobbing your head faster for a couple of seconds, before moving away, the string of saliva connecting your lips to the head of his cock. You kept your hand on him, jerking him fast and bringing his orgasm closer with each stroke.

“Cum Castiel, cum on my face baby,” you said before opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” Castiel growled out as his cock pulsed in your hand and strings of white cum shoot out of him, landing on your glasses, your cheeks, your lips and your open mouth.

You kept going, helping him through his orgasm until you were sure you milked him for all he got. You tucked him back into his boxers and put his trousers back up before collecting the cum from your glasses and the rest of your face, and putting it in your mouth. You moaned at the taste of him as you looked up at him, seeing as he was already looking at you and biting his lips. After collecting everything you could, you took off your glasses, put them in your pocket and cleaned your face with the sleeve of your shirt before rising to your feet and kissing him on the cheek. “Am I forgiven?” you murmured.

He smirked at you as he placed his hands on your hips and brought you closer to him “I am not sure about that,” he said before kissing you.

You moaned into the kiss as one of his hands came up to your breast and squeezed it through the clothing, while the other landed on your ass. Before either of you could start shedding off your clothes, the elevator jerked and you felt that you began to move again.

You broke the kiss and whined. “Perfect timing,” you added with the sarcasm in your voice.

You both quickly fixed your debauched appearances before the elevator’s doors opened. You walked out first, but abruptly stopped when Castiel’s hand landed on your ass in quick motion. You turned your around, shock mixed with lust painted all over your face as you looked at him.

“We are not done yet,” he said before moving forward.

You stood still for a few seconds, shocked by Castiel’s dominant side before shaking out of your trance and jogging to Cas, excited for what’s to come later that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com for more


End file.
